Tainted Love
by ichiruki4ever1234
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are the best of all rivals. But when a conflict happens between them in the hallway at school, everything changes. Ichi/Ruki,Mild Violence,Lemon,Language
1. Battle of The Bands

**Disclaimer:** I seriously do not own Bleach! It would be rad though, cuz then I would totally make IchixRuki action going on there lol

**A/N:** I'm actually putting one of my fics on the computer! Awesome So feel free to give me some awesome reviews and tips pleaseeeeseee!! Thankies so much! And I do hope you enjoy this story

* * *

It was the big night tonight. The crowd's roar was echoing down the long hallway and the eighteen year old carrot topped boy could not escape it. He drew in a shaky breath, sliding down the wall he was leaning against while running his long fingers through his soft hair.

'_You can do this Ichigo… You've done this before…'_

A knock broke his thoughts, as he turned his attention to the closed door.

"Y...Yeah?" He managed to choke out from under his nervous breath. The door opened to reveal a certain red headed girl in a revealing black and pink outfit. Ichigo's eyes ran up and down her body, staring a bit longer at her huge breasts, his mouth turning into a small scowl. _'Hmm… They're popping out more than usual…' _

"U… Uhm, everybody is ready to go up Ichigo and…" She fidgeted with the hem of her small skirt, "We wanted to know, if you were ready too?"

Ichigo stood up, nodding his head. He took a quick glance at the mirror, then back at the girl.

"Orihime? You think we'll be fine?" He asked, doubt in his voice. She giggled a bit after his question. Then she went up to him to give him a reassuring hug, her huge breasts crushed hard against his chest.

"Of course Ichi-_Kun_, we pretty much kicked butt in school at the talent show! So I'm pretty sure we'll be uber good here! I mean we're the best band in KaraKura Town! Ask everyone at our school!"

Ichigo pulled away from her and grinned his boyish grin. She was right, they were the best, so who could possibly kick their ass in 'The Battle of The Bands' right? He chuckled then grabbed the busty red head's wrist beside him.

"Let's get this show on the road Orihime!" He ran out the door, Orihime behind his tail.

* * *

"RUKIA! RUKIA HURRY UP!" A deep male voice called out behind the door. The small framed girl glared at the door and growled.

"Go away Renji, we're not going up till after this one band…What are they called?" Her soft voice asked.

"Uhm…" She could hear him ruffle papers, and then drop a stack, causing her to stifle a giggle. "Oh here it is, they are called 'The Ripe Strawberries', what a gay band name" He muffled. Rukia blinked, looking at herself in the mirror. She brushed her dark blue hair then applied light mascara to her eyes.

"Ehh… They sound like a teenager band" Rukia smirked. Renji barged into the door, a confused look on his face.

"But aren't we just a teenager band too? And they do go to the same school as us you know… We're gonna get are asses kicked hard!" Renji exclaimed. Rukia glared at him through the mirror shaking her head. She turned her body towards his direction, her eyes glaring deep into his skull."Why do you say that…?"

"Uhm… Do you not pay attention in school pop princess?! They are like, the most popular band! They won first place in the talent show!" Rukia shrugged, a frown forming on her pretty little face.

"Er, I was in America with my big brother, faggot, don't you remember? Sheesh, it's not my damn fault I wasn't in school for a bit" She threw the vase on the vanity straight into Renji's gut, smirking as he doubled over in pain. Then she turned her attention back to the mirror, as she worked on her make-up a little bit longer. A knock on the already opened door caught Rukia's attention. She looked through the mirror to see a young girl with a headset.

"The Violet Thunders? Be ready to go up in 2. The Ripe Strawberries are done with their performance; they are just setting your equipment up. Good luck!" She walked off, humming a tune to which Rukia figured it was from the previous band.

"Alright, let's go. Renji? Get the hell up you lazy fuck! Now where is Uryu?" Rukia walked to the doorway to see the person that she asked for. "There you are! Are you ready to kick some ass?" She asked, grinning.

He placed his fingers on his glasses, straightening them up. "I suppose. Hmm, what happened to the retard over there?" Rukia saw Renji's reflection in his eyes and cackled an evil laugh.

"He was being annoying, as usual. Now, let's get a wiggle on" Rukia skipped down the hallway singing her tune for which she was going to sing in a few moments. Uryu looked at Renji and shook his head. A glare was returned to his action as the red head stood up from the ground.

"That girl is the worst bitch that I have ever met in my whole entire eighteen years of my life" He grumbled under his breath, slamming the door after stepping out of the room. Uryu watched the fuming mad red head stomp down the hall while laughing under his breath. _'God that kid truly is a retard'_

Rukia was jogging a bit and stopped to where a lot of other people were crowded, as she could hear the music being played by The Ripe Strawberries. She inched her way through the small crowd of people, peeking around the corner. There she could see colorful lights dancing around as the crowd cheered happily for the band that was playing. She turned her attention to the guitarist, a hyper short haired tomboy. _'Heh, Tatsuki, nice.'_

Then she examined the bassist, her right eye twitching a bit. _'O…Orihime? Damn… Who would have known her fuckin' big tits wouldn't get in the way of her playing. She's actually pretty good, damn I'm impressed…' _She chuckled to herself. Her gaze went to the drummer. _'Lovely, it's Sado, he is awesome though'_ Rukia watched him play intensely on the small drum set. She smiled at her competition, then suddenly a soft deep voice made it disappear right away.

Her eyes frantically searched through the probing lights and movement to see a tall orange haired boy. His shirt was torn off to show the nice definition of his muscles, while his skin was coated in sweat. Rukia's breath hitched in her throat as she noticed every little detail in his naked chest and arms, a blush creeping onto her pale cheeks. As he sang, his soft voice, made her heart flutter. She placed her hand on her chest feeling how fast it started to race.

'_W…What the hell is going on with my heart? Why is it beating so fast?' _She blinked in confusion, _'and who is that kid singing? He has such a beautiful voice…'_

Rukia just stood there, trying to figure out who the boy was. She felt a tint of jealousy hit her heart because she knew she couldn't outdo this kid. For the crowd was loving him, and they knew the band. They don't know her band because they have kept it secret for so long. She felt the presence of Renji and Uryu behind her so she turned to face them with a small smile on her face.

"You were right Renji, they are good" She whispered lightly.

Renji gulped and grinned nervously.

"Yeah, I told you, do you think we can still beat them?" He asked shyly. Rukia nodded once, then turned her attention back the band as they finished playing their song. She watched the tall boy say thanks as her curiosity grew to see his face. He turned to walk backstage, then suddenly her violet eyes widened and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Kurosaki… Ichigo…" She choked out quietly.

Ichigo passed Rukia, then paused suddenly. He turned around, blinking in disbelief.

"Kuchiki? Kuchiki Rukia?" Rukia turned to her name, her eye twitching in annoyance. Ichigo let out a loud laugh and reached to ruffle up Rukia's hair. She pulled away childishly, covering her hair. "Haha, it is the midget! What are you doing here?" His warm voice taunted her, while his amber eyes showed amusement.

She stayed silent, a scowl on her face as she gave him one of her deadlier glares.

"Oh… Don't tell me, you have a band? Ha! This is going to be fun" He chuckled lightly and pinched her cheek, pulling away instantly when she tried to bite him. "Wow, bitchy much? Did someone forget to change her tampon earlier?"

"Why you son of a bitch!" She swung at him instantly, only to have her fist in his hand.

"Now now, violence isn't the answer, and looks like someone is losing her touch. Hehe, see you in school midget" Ichigo let go of her fist and walked off with his crew. Rukia wiped her cheek and pouted a little.

"Damn baka, why does he have to be so ignorant"

She grabbed her guitar and stomped off onto the stage only to face a quiet crowd with a lot of confusion on their faces. She grinned deviously as she inched up to the microphone on its stand.

"Hey guys! How is everybody doing tonight?" Silence was her response. Uryu and Renji were getting ready behind her and she giggled nervously. "Well anyways, we're not a new band or anything, we have just been secret, so uhmm… We are the Violet Thunders and the song that we are going to play for you is PreTeen Violence!!"

The crowd looked dumbfounded but waited for the playing to begin.

"Okay…" Rukia muffled quietly. She put her hand up and started to count. "1…2…1 2 3 4!"

Rukia started off playing her guitar while Uryu worked on the drums. Then she took her breath, closed her eyes, and started to sing as Renji joined in the fun.

"We're too old for teen violence,

But we're not too old for Preteen violence

We're too old for teen violence,

But we're not too old for Preteen violence

FREAK!

Hard to the core

Flat on the floor

Give me some more"

She opened her eyes to notice the crowd starting to get excited. She smiled to her success, while the lights shot up and down and her band played.

"MARCH!

Down the hall

And report to the principal

MARCH!

Down the hall

And report to the principal

Kill your school

Books and rules

You're no fool, teach us stupid

Ring the bell, ditch this hell

You're too cool

Too cool for this school"

The crowd started to get more louder as the song continued on. Rukia got more confidence from their roar, and she could sense that her band was getting it too. She could already tell from the way this was going, she might actually have a chance on winning this Battle of the Bands deal. A few more choruses later the song ended, and the crowd went ballistic. Their screams were more louder than Ichigo's band got, and the thought of it made Rukia laugh.

She turned to face Uryu and Renji, smiling from ear to ear.

"Great job you guys" She said proudly, then turned back to the crowd to wave and bow. She gazed backstage to see a certain pair of amber eyes strongly glare at her, making her smirk. _'Oh Ichigo… Just like you said… This is going to be fun' _

* * *

Ichigo growled from annoyance as he was being dragged away from the stage from Orihime.

"Let go of me…" He grumbled from under his breath only making her grip on him even tighter. She turned sharply, throwing him into a wall by accident. "OW!" He exclaimed, holding his head with his free hand. Orihime stopped dragging him to look at him apologetically.

"Ah, gomen Ichi-Kun, I didn't mean to… I was too preoccupied on getting you away from there… Too much tension between you and Kuchiki-San" Orihime giggled lightly. Ichigo smiled slightly at the clumsy girl.

"Eh, you're right. I don't know why I get so competitive with her. She's just a girl, but god. She knows how to push my buttons" Ichigo rubbed his head, sighing a bit.

"Well, you know how to push her buttons too, if I didn't know both of you and saw you two fighting, I would think that you two were like a married couple" She laughed out loud. Ichigo's eye twitched.

"Ew, don't ever say that again, me and Rukia?! Ha, yeah right. We can't even stand being in the same room together for more than a minute" He shuddered at the thought of him with her. He stuck his tongue out in disgust, making Orihime laugh a bit.

Ichigo stared at the laughing girl in confusion. "What's so funny?" He asked. She covered her mouth in a lady like way.

"You, silly, you have a great sense of humor!" She smiled, making a blush tint Ichigo's cheeks. _'Geez, she is so cute right now'_ He smiled at his thought. It was true; Orihime had that innocent glow to where everyone was happy whenever she was around. Whenever she talked, it was like everyone listened, just because she had that sweet soft tone. She never got mad at anything or anyone, and she loved everything.

Ichigo's blush darkened as he thought more about her. He stared at her eyes, and noticed that they were a relaxing chocolaty color. Whatever it was about her eyes, he seemed more relaxed then just moments before. Orihime cleared her throat, breaking his trance.

"U…Uhm sorry Hime-Chan" Ichigo stammered out, blushing darker than usual. She giggled lightly, and inched closer to him.

"It's okay, I really don't mind" She whispered softly, and then she looked down the hall to see Sado and Tatsuki walking towards them.

"Hey! They're done with every band! They're voting right now and then they're gonna say who the winner is!" Tatsuki jumped around like a hyperactive kid high on candy. Sado tried to avoid her as much as possible, but she latched onto his body like a leech. Ichigo and Orihime laughed at the site.

"What do you think everyone is going to say tomorrow at school?" Sado asked the group, trying to pry the small spiky haired girl off of him. Orihime shrugged, looking at Ichigo for an answer. Ichigo chuckled a bit, shrugging as well.

"I hope it's the best, if not, then it looks like I'm gonna have to kick some ass tomorrow" He laughed lightly, causing small giggles from the others. A few moments passed and a loud beep echoed throughout the hallways.

"Will the two bands please come onto the stage after we say the names, I repeat, after your band name is called, please come onto the stage… The Ripe Strawberries, and The Violet Thunders, please come to the stage immediately" The intercom beeped again, and then it was all silent. The whole band looked at each other in confusion.

"Well, uhm, I guess we go to the stage to see what's up?" Tatsuki stated, and then started to walk to the stage. The group followed her until they met up with Rukia's band, then Ichigo started to get tense again.

There she was, Kuchiki Rukia, the annoying little midget ever. She constantly pushes your buttons until you really want to rip the hair out of your scalp. You can't even hurt or touch her without her brother knowing, and that's when you get your nuts chopped off, or worse, ripped off. Her eyes are the coldest of the cold, and her stare will pierce your heart and soul literally. But guys swoon over her, and that is what Kurosaki Ichigo does not get at all.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo, her heart starting to race, just like earlier in his performance. _'What? Not again? Why do I feel like this? And why is my heart acting up like this? I hate Ichigo with all my guts but why…'_ She surely was confused and could not figure out an answer at all to her confusion. She placed her hand back up to her heart to see if she could try to calm it down, only to feel its pace quicken and beat harder. She started to feel light headed and she placed her hand on the wall for balance.

Rukia's palms were too sweaty, so her hand slipped off the wall, letting gravity take her. She shut her eyes expecting her body to contact the floor with a loud and heavy 'thump' but she never got that. Instead she felt strong arms catch her and lift her up. She sniffed the air, catching a whiff of strawberries and very nice cologne that made her shiver.

"Erm… You okay?"

'_God that voice'_ Rukia thought to herself, her body relaxing in the strong arms of her savior, _'it's so warm and deep…' _She opened up one of her violet eyes to meet warm amber ones. All of a sudden, her eyes widened and her cheeks were bright red.

"Ah! Ichigo! Lemme go at this instant now!" Rukia started to squirm out of his strong hold.

"I asked you a question", He frowned, "Are you ok-"

"YES I'M FINE! NOW LET ME DO- OOMPHH!!" Her sentence was cut short from a sharp intake of breath. He dropped her. Just simply let go of her, and let her fall. She stood up, her eyes full of anger.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. You?!"

Ichigo shrugged, a large smirk on his face.

"You told me to let you go, so I did, just for you princess" He crossed his arms in amusement. She growled at him angrily. Light footsteps in the background caught everybody's attention, making them see a small short balding guy with a huge grin on his face, carrying a small bottle of water. He quickly inched up to them, chuckling lightly.

"Hello all of you, I am Ten Yamamoto! I am the owner of this whole gig! I presume you are the Ripe Strawberries and Violet Thunders correct?"

Everybody nodded to his question, Ichigo and Rukia walking up to him.

"Hiya!" Rukia grinned, "I'm Kuchiki Rukia and I am the band leader to the Violet Thunders and this", she pointed to Ichigo. "Is the band leader of the Ripe Strawberries, and his name is Kurosaki Ichigo"

Ichigo shook the small man's hand, his eye twitching annoyance as the midget let herself introduce him. Ten gave Ichigo a look and laughed.

"Oh! This young man has a strong grip, very very good! But anyways, you two and your bands are very interesting."

The whole group looked at him in confusion.

"You both gave an excellent performance, yes yes indeed. So after everybody finished with their playing, we tallied up the votes to see who would win this competion, only to be very shocked and excited…" He unscrewed the cap to his water bottle, taking a few sips from it.

"Wait…Why were you shocked and excited?" Tatsuki was confused, just as everybody else. Ten looked at her, then looked at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Well, I don't know if I should say it…" He started to get a little nervous as sweat was forming at his brow. Rukia made a step closer to him, eager to see what he would say.

"Ahh" He mumbled and smiled hugely at the crowd, "Let's just go announce it in front of everyone eh?"

Ichigo shrugged slightly just waiting to see who the winner was. At least, it was about who won right? Ten walked onto the stage and took the microphone in his hand, sighing into it.

Then he opened his mouth to start to speak and the whole place went quiet, except for the hard beating of everyone's heart in the air.

* * *

**A/N:** MUWAHAHAH! CLIFF HANGER! Awwright x3! So chyeaaa reviews reviews reviews! And yes I am a newb, and no! I am not asking for you to go easy and be nice! I am totally mature enough (even if I don't act like it) to take some hits mann, but I do look forward to tips!! Thank youuu


	2. Your Rival is Your Best Friend

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Bleach... Darn

**A/N:** So chyea 2nd chapter. Yay? I think I kinda rushed it... I'm sorry T.T My dad is like "AHH! GET OFF! GO TO BED!" and I'm just all... "But but but" Ahh, I hate plane rides. I'm in Arizona, but tomorrow I'm going home, yayness. But that's why it seems rushed, cuz I'm being rushed. Don't get mad at me please. I'm just an innocent little girl that wants to write stories and make people happy! Hehe

* * *

The bell rang, as a very pissed Ichigo stormed into class, and took his seat next to Orihime. She looked at him, sighing lightly.

"Ichigo, don't be so mad, it's okay" She placed her hand on his, only to have him pull it away. He glared at the desk table, growling. He felt a familiar presence sit behind him, making him tense up more.

"Well Ichigo… How are you coping with this tie thing hm?" The cool deep female voice whispered in his ear. Ichigo balled up his fists and gritted his teeth. Then in a flash he stood up, grabbing the small girl's shirt and hoisting her up in the air. The piercing violet eyes stabbed his angry amber ones with slight fear. The whole class turned to the two, watching the intense scene.

"Ugh… What the hell Ichigo?! Put me down!" The girl struggled, trying to pry his fingers off of her shirt.

"This is all your fault Kuchiki Rukia! If it wasn't for you and your stupid band, I would have had all that money for my band and I!" He raised his voice at her, making her cringe a bit. His grip on her shirt tightened.

"What… Did you need the stupid money for anyways?!" Her jaw tightened after asking Ichigo the question. Orihime got out of her seat and moved to Ichigo, grabbing his arm softly.

"Ichigo… Please let her down, this isn't right" She said softly, rubbing his arm. Ichigo's jaw twitched, then he let her down back into her seat. He sighed, agitated, then sat back down in his seat. Orihime gave him a reassuring smile as she patted his head. "Good boy!" She giggled and went back to her seat beside him.

Rukia growled. "I asked you a question bone head…"

Ichigo ignored her while giving Orihime a pleading look. She nodded, then looked at Rukia.

"We needed all that money for better band equipment, ours is pretty much crap now… After we got all the equipment, we would give the rest of the money to Ichigo's dad's clinic" She scratched her head, stressing a bit. "But now, we only have half the money, but it's still okay" Orihime gave Rukia one of her best smiles. Rukia returned the smile slightly then turned her attention to the front of the classroom.

The second bell rang, then the teacher came in and started to teach his lesson. Rukia tried to pay attention, but could only find herself thinking about what Ichigo did earlier. _'His eyes… He seemed so….so…angry at me'_ She shuddered at the memory as she lowered her eyes, sighing in frustration. She picked up her pencil, turned a page in her notebook and started to doodle. She didn't know what and she didn't care what it would turn out like, it just distracted her to where she liked it. She saw Ichigo move an inch from the corner of her eye and the scent of strawberries passed by her. _'Mm, strawberries… How ironic is that? His name is strawberries and he smells like them' _She giggled lightly.

Ichigo turned around, glaring her down. She shivered a bit, staring at his eyes. "Stop distracting me from working…" He grumbled then turned back around. Rukia growled loudly. _'Why he… Ugh the nerve of him! He grabs me then tells me I'm distracting?!' _She threw her pencil at his head, snickering a bit. She saw him tense, which gave her a satisfying smile. She then started swinging her legs, constantly hitting his chair on purpose while she giggled to herself.

'_Oi baka, you are so entertaining to watch, hehe' _

Ichigo raised his shaky hand and the teacher pointed at him. "Yes Kurosaki?"

"Heh… May I please speak with Kuchiki-San outside of the classroom, I really need to tell her something very important" Ichigo tried his best to sound calm. The teacher nodded approval and he looked at Rukia. "C'mon… I need to talk to you…" He said under his breath grabbing her wrist and leading her out the door. As he closed the door, he pushed her up against the wall.

"Ow, what the hell baka?!" She closed one of her eyes as the trimming in the middle of the wall dug into her back. He brought his face close to hers, glaring intensely into her clear violet ones.

"Do you seriously like fucking with me Rukia?!" He spat into her face, his glare darkening. She noticed that her body started to shake from the darkness in his tone. She ignored it and smirked deviously.

"As in a matter of fact", Rukia stated, "I do Ichigo, I love to fuck with you so much, it's just so orgasmic to see you get so pissed off at me…"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh midget… You wouldn't know what an orgasm feels like, because you can never get laid!"

Rukia slapped Ichigo in a split second.

She slapped him hard.

Hard enough to hear it echo down the thin long hallway.

He let her go, his hand automatically covering his left cheek. The stinging sensation didn't phase him, and he grabbed Rukia's soft silky dark hair, making her gasp sharply. Then he simply pulled. The stinging caused Rukia's eyes to tear up as she tried to make him let go of her hair.

"Ichi…Go! Let me the fuck go!" She winced in pain as he pulled harder.

"I don't think I will!" He chuckled, " I think you deserve this kind of pain for torturing me… When I really have not done anything to you at _all_"

Tears were starting to rush down Rukia's cheeks as he continued to pull. Her body was shaking more harder than it was just moments before. His hand was gripping tightly to the lock of hair as she frantically continued to try and fight his hand off of her hair. She looked up at his face with blurry eyes. She watched him rub his cheek and smirk down at her pain. _'God Ichigo… Please… Please let go… Your hurting me…' _the tears were running down more faster as her shaking became more intense.

"I…Ich…Ichigo…Please…" She breathed out. She never thought of herself begging to the person that was her biggest rival. Their rivalry was popular in the whole entire school. Whoever had drama, it wasn't as big as Rukia and Ichigo. Even through grade school, they have been bullying each other like no tomorrow. But it was never like now. He was hurting her, and she did not know what to do.

"Please what Rukia?! I've had enough with your bullshit! 13 years of it… Too long! Yeah, you never would've thought that I would've snapped huh? You really did get on my last nerve!" Ichigo's mouth twitched into a twisted grin than a smirk.

"Ichigo… I'm sorry! Please… let go of me… You really are hurting me!" She cried out, pain bleeding out of her voice. Just with that sound of her voice, Ichigo froze. He let go of her hair, his breathing suddenly becoming heavy. He slapped his hand on the wall next to him, and leaned against it, sweat forming very quickly on his forehead. Rukia grabbed her head, her eyes glazing over the floor as she rubbed the sore spot.

Ichigo's knees gave out, making him collapse to the floor right next to the fallen Rukia. He looked at her, reached out, and pulled her close to his chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head. His sudden move made her gasp, and her body more tense. He ran his fingers through her hair, humming lightly as he rocked his body back and forth.

"Ichigo? What are you…doing?" Rukia asked softly as his arms around her body held her. She blinked in confusion as he continued to rock her. She felt him sniff her hair then sigh quietly.

"I'm sorry Rukia-Chan" He whispered softly. Rukia blushed lightly at the name that he called her. _'Whoa whoa whoa! Chan? Why is he being so sweet all of a sudden?Hehe… I really do like it… I wish I could tell him, but I don't know what he would think. He would probably hate me more and think I'm some freak, and then it all goes downhill from there. My reputation and everything…'_

"Hey…" Rukia pulled away, looking deep into Ichigo's eyes, "It's all right Ichigo… We got pissed off at each other. Hehe, we're supposed to… We're rivals right?" Rukia smiled softly which caused Ichigo to widen his eyes.

'_Holy shit! She's smiling! I've never seen her smile out of sweetness! She actually looks… Cute… cuter than Orihime! Ha… That's the first…' _Ichigo blinked a few times.

"Y…Yeah you're right…" Ichigo looked around and pulled away from her, "I hope no one saw us… Then everybody would be up my ass about it" Ichigo chuckled lightly, stood up and offered his hand to Rukia. She gladly took it, stood up as well then dusted herself off. "I'm sorry I lost myself Rukia… I don't normally do that, you just know how to really piss me off you know?"

Rukia laughed a bit, nodding as well.

"Yeah I know… I just kind of didn't know it pissed you off that much Ichigo. I'll try and control myself?" She rubbed the back of her head. His shook his head.

"No, I just need to control myself… You are completely fine… So let's just forget all about this and go about our business?" He put his hand out for her to shake. She smiled and shook his hand. "Let's stop being rivals… It's tiring… So uhm… Friends?" Ichigo grinned.

Rukia smiled hugely and shook his hand "Most defiantly…Friends" She giggled lightly. "Now, baka… You don't know what an orgasm feels like either! The only action you get is from your hand at night!" She smirked at her come back. Ichigo just shrugged.

"Actually there has been a few times" He smirked as Rukia's jaw dropped.

"Serious?" Rukia blushed at the thought that she was asking the boy about his sex life. He laughed a bit then rubbed her head.

"I'm eighteen, I'm not gonna stay a virgin forever midget…"

Rukia's blush darkened as she pouted slightly. _'Damn… Now it's weird… I thought for sure… Wait, nevermind. Ichigo has a hot body… Of course he wouldn't be.' _

"What about you Rukia? You got some action action goin' on with you?" Ichigo winked and grinned. Rukia blinked a few times.

"Oh! Heck yeah! I'm getting a lot of action" She winked back and elbowed him. _'You liar! Ugh, I hate lying… But he would have laughed if I told him the truth…' _She looked at the clock a little bit down the hallway. "Uh Oh… Ichigo I think we better get into class"

Ichigo nodded and patted her back quite hard. She winced slightly then punched him the arm playfully. After a few laughs, they finally went inside the classroom to finish off the school day.

* * *

"Hey Rukia!" Renji called out to the small girl exiting the building. She turned around and smiled. He rushed up to her, rubbing his head slightly. "What are you going to do with that check? We don't really need it you know…" He yawned.

She shrugged then smiled. "I'm going to give it to Ichigo! He needs it more than we do"

"What's going on between you two anyways? After you both came into the room, you both were all giddy and gay to each other"

Rukia laughed a bit. "Eh, we set off our differences and decided to be friends!"

Renji's eyes formed the size of saucers and his jaw dropped all the way to the floor. "W…What?! FRIENDS?! You two are never friends! You two always hated eachother and wanted to practically kill eachother!!"

She smiled, reached over and tugged a piece of his hair. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully then skipped off past the gates of the school, just leaving him in a shocked state. Rukia rounded a corner and saw a familiar tall orange haired boy. "I…Ichigo! Wait up!" She called out, then booked it up to his side. He looked at her, smiling like an idiot.

"Hey midget! What's up?" Ichigo ruffled her hair for the 50th time. She blushed lightly then handed him a piece of small paper that was folded up.

"Here… You need it more than I do"

Ichigo took the paper from her hand to figure out it was the check from the competition. He grabbed her hand, placed the check back into her palm, then made her hand into a fist. He shook his head for his response to her. Rukia growled and placed the check in his pocket.

"Rukia! This is really unnecessary!" Ichigo whined out.

"Keep it! Geez Ichigo… I said I don't need it okay?" Rukia crossed her arms staring straight ahead. "Please…I don't wanna kick your ass for saying no to me!"

Ichigo smirked. "Excuse me? I wasn't the one begging for me to let go earlier! So who's the stronger one now?"

Rukia growled and pounced on the clueless Ichigo. "H..HEY!!" He staggered around with the new weight on his back. Rukia laughed a bit at his reaction then started to play with his hair. Ichigo mumbled something under his breath as he walked slowly down the sidewalk. They both fell silent as the walk progressed and to break the silence, Rukia started to sing.

"You know I can't smile without you,

I can't smile without you,

I can't laugh and I can't sing,

I'm finding it hard to do anything,

You see I feel sad when you're sad,

I feel glad when you're glad

If you only knew what I'm going through

I just can't smile without you"

Ichigo chuckled and hummed the tune to the singing girl. _'Wow… For a girl her size… She sure does have a very… beautiful voice…I wonder what we would sound like if I joined in… Hmm'_ Ichigo cut Rukia off with his singing.

"You came along just like a song

And brightened my day

Who would have believed that you were part of a dream

Now it all seems light years away"

Rukia looked down at Ichigo like he was crazy, but found her heart starting to race again. She grinned then joined back in with him.

"And now you know I can't smile without you

I can't smile without you

I can't laugh and I can't sing

I'm finding it hard to do anything

You see I feel sad when you're sad

I feel glad when you're glad

If you only knew what I'm going through

I just can't smile"

Ichigo decided to take the solo part, and sang pretty loudly, catching all the bypasser's attention towards the two, while Rukia sang the back ups.

"Now some people say happiness takes so very long to find

Well, I'm finding it hard leaving your love behind me"

Rukia giggled at his solo, then joined back in with Ichigo, to make it sound like beautiful perfection. The people that were listening were surprised to hear such beautiful voices sing together.

"And you see I can't smile without you

I can't smile without you

I can't laugh and I can't sing

I'm finding it hard to do anything

You see I feel glad when you're glad

I feel sad when you're sad

If you only knew what I'm going through

I just can't smile without you"

The two laughed after they finished the song.

"You know… Ichigo… You have a really nice voice, I'm actually kind of jealous" A blush grew on Rukia's cheeks after telling her confession. Ichigo chuckled underneath her.

"Ehh.. I think you have a way better voice Rukia. It's surprising, because you have a small body, yet you have a loud beautiful singing voice" Ichigo laughed a breathy laugh and looked up at the blushing girl. He gave her a truthful smile, only for her to return it with her own smile. "Rukia… I've been thinking… You know how they say that your best friend is your rival? That's how it is with us. Haha. But we're not really best friends, but still… It is ironic. And I actually do like us, you know, being friends than rivals. I'm not so tense when I'm with you now!" Ichigo grinned.

Rukia ran her fingers through Ichigo's hair while she left out a purr. "You're hair is really soft… I love it" She whispered then leaned down to sniff it. _'AHH! Strawberries! So this is where that strawberry smell he has always comes from'_

Ichigo turned the corner to face a big mansion, sighing. "Rukia, get off my back now. You're home"

Rukia looked up to see her home then jumped off Ichigo's back, her thighs throbbing from being in that position for so long. She grinned a cheeky grin then leaned up to kiss Ichigo's cheek.

"Thank you Ichigo! I'll see you tomorrow at school!" She patted his shoulder, turned and headed up to the gates of the mansion. Ichigo stuck around to watch her and make sure she got inside her home okay, then after that, he started to head home himself.

'_Ugh… That girl, is really weird… But why did I always fuck with her… and why did I lose my edge earlier. Hmm… I really hope that doesn't happen again. Rukia. Yeah, see you tomorrow. Hehe' _Ichigo smiled and thought back on his day and his new friend.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay happiness! Rukia and Ichigo are friends now. Total awesomeness. I don't know what I should write next. But we shall see.. MUWAHHAAH! I can't wait. I'm so excited cuz this is actually on going. lol. I've kinda only done one shots orrr I just don't finish mah stories. But it's all good. I shall finish this onee!! Squee! Please review!! And the song that I put up in the story, is the most awesomest songs everrrr!! lmfao!


	3. So, let's go on a date?

**A/N:** OMG! NEW CHAPTER! FINALLY!!! Yayyyy! I am so sorry that it took forever. I will totally try to explain my situation later, but right now I want you to focus on reading my chapter!

Oh and thank you so much:

Ren

IchiRuki-Obessed

It means a lot for the comments. I give you free cookies. Mmmm cookies. Please don't be allergic. I don't wanna pay for hospital bills and feel horrible. lol. So read noww!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN BLEACHH!! Though I wish I diddd... It makes me sad face that I don't. lol.

* * *

The morning breeze blew lightly through Rukia's window, ruffling her light purple curtains. The cold chill brushed her bare arm, making her shiver ever so slightly. Groaning, she opened her right eye to catch a glimpse of the bright annoying red numbers.

'_Geez… It's only 5:00?' _She asked herself, turning away from the light as she gripped her down comforter pretty tight. It was Friday today, and Rukia was thanking the gods for this glorious day. All because Friday is the last day of school, which leads to the best thing ever… Weekends. She was tired of it all, the annoying dinging of the bell, the crowded lunch rooms, the ridiculous small hallways and the pointless homework. But there was one thing that she hated the absolute most. _'Drama.'_

Who likes drama anyways? The bitching and moaning. The shit talking, ugh, it just makes her sick just thinking about it. Rukia turned again to lay on her back as she threw her arm over her head, covering her eyes. Her cellphone beeped once, a blue light illuminating her room. Glancing as the blue light died down, she reached over to grab her pink and purple chappy phone.

'_Who would be texting me at this time in the morning?'_ She thought to herself while flipping her phone open.

New Text Message

1-345-463-6345

"Who the hell's number is this?!" She pressed the view button to read the message.

'Good morning Rukia!'

Her right eye twitching, she started to reply. 'Who's number is this?'

Waiting in anticipation, she placed her phone right beside her on the pillow, then turned on her side. She waited for about 5 minutes, her patience growing less as every second passed. Those 5 minutes turned to 10 minutes, and the 10 minutes to 15. Giving up on the mysterious number, she let herself drift in a sleep just to pass time even quicker.

The breakfast bell rang, causing all the teens around her to rush to the cafeteria for food. She headed past the school gates, gazing through the crowd, her eyes searching for the familiar carrot topped head that belonged to a very annoying boy. She frowned slightly at her epic failure trying to find him, then proceeded to the main building.

* * *

"Hey Rukia, how's it goin'?" A scruffy voice asked as she felt a bigger presence behind her. She turned to give that person a small smile.

"Nothin' much Renji, just heading to class as usual. I just want to get this day over with" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh! I know right! School has been getting so boring late-OW!" His hand instantly flew up to his nose after it got inflicted with a flick of Rukia's fingers.

"Baka, school has always been boring. Thank god, it's our last year this year" She sighed, feeling accomplished for almost finishing her senior year. Stretching her arms out, she continued to head to her destination.

"Well, no, not really" Renji started, "School was pretty fun in sophomore and junior year. Hell, it's more fun this year, more parties and girls" A blush tinted his cheeks when a toothy grin printed on his face. Rukia glanced at his look and shuddered in disgust.

"Ugh, gross. What is so good about girls anyways? Most of them in this school are just all about boobs and popularity"

"Well I'm so sorry that you're tit-less and the outcast in this school" Renji smirked, dodging the responsive fist that headed straight for his nose. A growl left Rukia's lips, then she suddenly turned away from him, her arms crossing over her chest.

"God all the guys in this place always talk about boobs boobs boobs! They're not so great! I mean look at this-" She reached over, gripping some random girls boobs tightly, causing a squeal to leave her lips. Renji gulped, feeling a trickle of blood leave his nose. Rukia let go of the soft firmness of the girls boob, smirked, then continued to walk to her class again.

Reaching the door to her class she quickly glanced around the hallway, shrugged, then walked through the door to her seat. She sat down, unzipped her bag, pulled her sketchpad out along with a pencil, then started to sketch some things. Of course she wasn't an artist. In a matter of fact, her art sucked ass compared to most people. But she loved to draw, it was entertainment for her. It also distracted her from the real world as well make her feel content with everything. She spent about 10 minutes doing that, jumping as the bell started to go off. A few more minutes passed, then a horde of kids rushed through the small door, chatting ever so loudly while heading to their assigned seats.

Rukia felt a familiar presence take their seat right beside her, but she glanced at the person to make sure that they were the right one. She grinned, laughing quietly.

"I thought you weren't going to show Kurosaki. I was looking for you hardcore"

A smirk played on Ichigo's face as humor played in his eyes.

"Please Kuchiki, don't lie to me. I saw you and you were not looking for me. In fact, I saw you feel up a cute girl" A hearty laugh came out of him, causing Rukia to sit there dumbfounded.

"Y…You saw t…That?!" A blush hit Rukia's cheeks as the cloud of embarrassment hung over her body. Ichigo laughed even harder, wiping at his eyes while nodding his head yes. Rukia frowned, flipping the boy off. Ichigo stopped laughing almost instantly, then gave Rukia a lustful look.

"Oh baby, oh baby. I just have to say, I feel appreciated that you wanna do me, but sadly enough… I don't wanna do you" A smirk played on his face, as Rukia's embarrassed look turned to anger.

"God damnit Ichigo… I give up on you!" Rukia pouted, turning her attention to the front of the room while getting ready for the lesson that the teacher has in store for them.

_9:00 A.M._

Boredom. That's all what class is. Just boredom. Ichigo sat there, watching his hand tap his pencil on his desk. With a sigh, he glanced at the small girl right next to him. She was staring out the window, of course. _'What is so cool about looking outside. We're on the 5th floor, you can't really see anything besides houses and trees.' _Ichigo thought to himself, scowling a bit.

He proceeded to stare out the window as well, to see what was so interesting out there. He glanced at the houses, to see small cars and bicyclists pass by. He looked at the trees, their limbs dancing with the small breeze that passed through them. Then he looked at the sky, to see clouds move the same direction the breeze was. Then somehow, he found himself just staring. The sky gave him this content feeling, like he just wanted to sit there and think of anything. Ichigo never thought that this feeling could feel so... So damn good.

Ichigo lost himself in the feeling, and before he knew it, the bell rang. Blinking out of his state, he gathered his stuff, stood up and stretched.

"Wow, I totally lost track of time. What were you staring at Rukia?" Ichigo glanced at the girl, who was still sitting down. She gazed up at him, smiling softly.

"The sky. It's such a pretty blue today." She whispered calmly, then got ready to leave the class. After she reached the door, Ichigo walked up to her, grabbing her shoulder softly, making her turn to look up at him in confusion.

"Are you okay?"

A simple nod was his response, then she took off to her next class.

Ichigo followed a good 15 feet from Rukia, trying to think of what was wrong with her. She seemed herself when class started, but when the time progressed, she started to act more weird than she was.

He stepped into his next classroom, walked next to Rukia and took his seat right beside her again. He just sat there, placing his elbows on his knees and stared. Rukia stared back, getting kind of annoyed that this boy is following her around.

"What Kurosaki?"

Stare.

"Ichigo..."

Stare.

"God damnit Ichigo... If you don't break your god damned stare, I'm gonna break your face!" She was getting very annoyed now.

Stare.

"I'm going to count to three..."

Stare.

"You're not going to do anything Rukia... I know that for a fact." Ichigo mumbled, smirking yet still staring.

"Ugh... Why are staring at me?! It's annoying as fuck!" She shifted her weight, feeling quite uncomfortable from his look. Grumbling something, she reached over to flick his forehead. She flicked him. No reaction. More annoyance.

"What's wrong with you... You're not acting yourself" Ichigo blinked, concerned about his friend. Rukia shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong baka. I'm just tired, I wanna go home. I kind of don't feel good."

Ichigo laughed a bit.

"Oh don't tell me... YOU GOT KNOCKED UP?!" Ichigo exclaimed, the whole class turning their attention to the two. Oh that got Rukia. She attempted to smack the smug grin of the boys face, but failed and shrunk down in her seat in embarrassment. Ichigo felt good today. He just wanted to diss on the midget since she finally accepted him as a friend. With a laugh, he told the class that it was just a joke between the two of them so everybody would go about their own business. Ichigo glanced at the embarrassed girl, patting her head softly.

"I'm just kidding shorty. Relax and take a chill pill"

A growl with a glare was his response from her, causing him to smirk.

"Oh geez, are you seriously going to act pissy towards me. I haven't done anything besides mess with your mind."

Rukia turned her gaze to him. "Yeah... I don't like it when people purposely do that to me. It just pisses me off and makes me wanna kick ass. Which I could totally kick your ass right here, right now."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What happened in the hallway hmm? Yeah, I don't think you can stand a chance against me girl. I'm a lot stronger than you could ever be!"

Rukia pouted, her heart kind of tearing straight down the middle. Why is Ichigo acting like this to her. He was so sweet yesterday, but why now. She frowned at his attitude towards her.

"Ichigo... Why are you being rude to me?" She asked in a quiet voice. That caused Ichigo's eyes to widen a bit in shock.

"I'm not being rude Rukia, I'm just playing around. I just said that like, a couple minutes ago," He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry, I could tone my rude playfulness down if you want me to. This is just how I am, you should know. I mean you hated me for the longest time" He cuckled a bit, reached over and gripped her shoulder softly. Rukia glanced at his hand on her shoulder, feeling her body relax a bit from his touch.

_'God, his touch is so amazing. Er, I wanna hug him, but... I don't know.'_Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled it away from her shoulder.

"Thanks Ichigo. I'm sorry for being sensitive, just tired you know." She shrugged a bit, her eyes showing affection towards the rude boy. Ichigo blushed a bit to see the soft look in her eyes. A poke on his shoulder made him turn around in his seat sharply to see a busty ditzy girl. Rukia growled under her breath to see the girl take Ichigo's attention away from her.

"Orihime! Hey, what's going on?" Ichigo smiled. Orihime did her original giggle and leaned against his desk, to make her boobs pop out to where it was REALLY noticable. (A/N: Eh... I hate it when girls do that...lol)

"Oh nothing much Ichi_-_kun, just in a really good mood. Hey, do you wanna go see a movie with me later tonight? We could go have dinner and icecream after, yes?" Orihime's blush from before the question, got darker after she asked the question. Rukia blinked, then started to feel a bit of jealousy build up from the pit of her stomach_. _

Ichigo sat there for a while, lost in thought. The bell rang for class to start and no answer yet. "Ichigo? Well, tell me before school is over okay? I wanna know, so that way I can tell Tatsuki and stuff" and with that said, Orihime skipped to her seat while humming herself. Ichigo turned his look back to a very jealous Rukia.

She blinked.

He shrugged.

"What should I do?.." Ichigo was completely clueless. He wanted to hang out with her, but he didn't want to at the same time. Rukia's eyes glazed over as she went into thought for a few minutes. Then she suddenly grinned a satanic grin. "I know what to do..."

Ichigo sighed in relief. He was actually getting help with making a decision for once.

"You should go, and I'll come and trash your date" She giggled evilly, sending shivers down Ichigo's spine. Then, that feeling of relief dissapeared. "Wait..." He started to speak, "How are you going to trash it? I don't want her in tears..."

Rukia sighed a bit. "I don't know, then how about we'll do a double date?" Oh she hated the fact that she would have to pair up with a guy. She wouldn't mind Ichigo, but another guy? Gross. Just plain gross.

"A double date?" Ichigo asked. Rukia's right eye twitched and she nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, so you don't have to be alone. You know... She is like majorly obsessed with you, and I don't want you to come to school on Monday saying that you got raped up the ass by a pink dildo" Rukia laughed at Ichigo's 'WTF' expression.

"Uhm... Okay. It could always just be 'us' you know. Ha... That would be fun" A lustful expression painted his face. Rukia blushed a bit and slapped him playfully.

"You really think so?... Well then, tell Orihime some other time, and go out with me. Hey! Wait a minute... You said that you didn't want to do me..." Rukia's blush darkened a little. Ichigo smirked then nodded his head.

"Alright... I'll tell her no later, and I'll come pick you up at 5..."

Rukia's eyes widened and her heart pace raced a bit faster. _'Are you fuckin kidding me? I'm actually gonna go on a date with Kurosaki Ichigo?! OMG! Squeeeee!'_Rukia twitched a bit at her squeal in her mind, then growled at her fan girlness.

"Wow, it's not 7?"

Ichigo was confused. "What do you mean at 7?"

"Well," Rukia smiled. "Usually in movies and stuff, all the couples go on dates at 7. Why 7? What's so important at 7? It makes me laugh though"

Ichigo chuckled a bit. "Yeah, that is true... Everyone goes out at 7. Well I'm going to go on a date with you at 5, all because I wanna spend more time with you. You're interesting Kuchiki. I like you a lot"

Rukia grinned then turned her attention to the teacher to follow his lesson. But in reality she wasn't paying attention to the lesson, she was thinking about what she was going to wear, what to say, what to do, on her upcoming date with Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia met up at the school gates 10 minutes after the bell rang. "So..." Rukia mumbled quietly. Ichigo patted Rukia's head, making her scowl.

"It's done! Orihime had a sad face on, but hey. She understood. I mean, my aunt died for god's sake. I can't go on a date, when someone in my family died..."

Rukia's jaw dropped.

"Don't worry, it's not true. My aunt is as healthy as a mule." He laughed a bit, grabbed Rukia's hand, lead her past the gates and down the sidewalk. Rukia's cheeks turned a bright red when she felt his hand touch hers. Ichigo hummed a tune while he drug the midget, since he was pretty much faster than her.

"Hey! Ichigo... Stop dragging me damnit!" Rukia tried pulling out of his grasp, but only failed. He continued to walk and hum, which started to annoy Rukia again.

They continued to walk, him humming, her pulling. Then suddenly, he stopped humming and turned to look at her.

"So, what movie do you wanna see? What do you wanna eat for dinner? Ice cream is easy, we can just go to ColdStone or something." (A/N: COLDSTONE IS THE BEST DAMN ICECREAM PLACE OUT THERE!!! Total Yummyness)

"Uhm, let's just decide that when we get there okay? I don't like thinking about things before hand. I love to do things at the last minute. It's more fun I guess." Rukia stated. Then they were off walking again. A few minutes passed in silence, and before they knew it, they were in front of the Kuchiki house. Rukia pulled her hand away from Ichigo's to only be surprised that he didn't have a tight grip on her anymore.

"So... Thanks for walking me home again... I'll see you at 5 tonight..." Rukia started to back away from him slowly.

"You should program my number in your phone... I texted you and you were completely rude you know. That's why I didn't text you back, meanie." Ichigo smirked his usual smirk.

"That was you this morning?!" Rukia pulled out her phone to save his number. Ichigo nodded in silence, then inched closer to Rukia. "Hey Rukia..."

"What?" Rukia blushed on how close he was to her, tried to inch away from him, only to have him pull her close. Soft lips barely touched hers, making Rukia's head rush in shock. Ichigo was kissing her. Full blown kissing her. She blushed a heavy blush then leaned in to the kiss, only to whimper in disappointment when he pulled away.

"Sorry... I just... I like you Rukia... I told you earlier, but I think you only took it as friend wise. But I like you A LOT" He exaggerated on the word 'a lot'.

"I... I don't know what to say..." Rukia stuttered a bit, her hand touching her lips. Thoughts were running through her head that made her stomach flip with butterflies.

"Well... You can say something on our date. I'll pick you up at 5" Ichigo blushed a light pink, moved Rukia's hand from her lips and planted a soft kiss on her lips. After the small kiss, he turned to walk home to go get ready for his 'date'. Rukia stood there, watching his back in shock, shook her head, then smiled.

"Yeah Ichigo... See you at 5. I can't wait"

Then with that said, she headed inside of her house to get ready as well.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I wonder what's gonna happen next. I'm completly clueless. I just lose myself in writing this story that I don't even know whats gonna happen. lol! Anyways, comments are the bomb. I love them a lot you know! It makes me happy face. But anyways, I will try my best to post up the next chapter asap okay?

I feel bad that it takes me forever. I just don't have a computer so it's like "AHHH!!! NOOO!" But chyeaaa..

See you next chapter x3!

_-ichiruki4ever1234_


End file.
